Kanto: FireRed Edition
by Believe4Ever
Summary: This story is based on the video game FireRed. The general storyline is the same except that there is more substance and added scenes from my own creation, as well as added plotlines that happen after the game would end. Some of the general dialogue will be similar if not the same as the video game but I will also be adding other dialogue to add more realism. Rating may change. OC.
1. Alice: The Beginning

I yawned to myself as I put down the controller to my video game. I'd been playing video games all morning and I was finally bored out of my mind. I was actually starting to feel a little tired. I stood from the floor and stretched my stiff legs. My outfit was normal with a pink skirt and pale plue tank top. My long brown hair billowed past my shoulders and I readjusted my hat. Personally, my favorite part about me is my eyes, which are a deep chocolate brown. I checked my shoulder-strap bag once more to make sure that my money was still securely in its pocket. Sure enough, there were my three-thousand poke-dollars. Grinning, I made my way downstairs.

There was my mother, sitting at her usual spot at the table, reading a book. Her hair was a strange blue, so much unlike my own hair. I never knew my father, who had passed away before I was born. The older residents of the town always went on about how my hair was the same color as his. All I could do was nod and smile as if I understood what they were talking about.

I was walking through the room and I could hear my mother muttering about how girls dream of moving and going on a big adventure. She looked up and caught my eye before I left the house. "Professor Oak was looking for you, Alice."

"Thanks, Mom!" I called over my shoulder as I left the house.

I was greeted with the refreshing breeze of air that came with Pallet Town. My little town was known best for its reputation as the cleanest town in Kanto. It reinvigorated every Pokémon that came through here, so it was a popular place for retired Pokémon trainers, such as my mother, to live in.

My neighbor's house was the home of Toru and his sister, Daisy. Daisy and I were good friends. We'd visit each other and talk for a long while about various things. I'd always avoid Toru, though. He and I had been enemies since before we could talk, ever since he shoved me out of my crib. I can't remember it, but my mother told me the story often, and whenever she did, I would get this sore feeling at the back of my head, where she said I hit the floor.

Needless to say, Toru and I hated each other.

Diagonal from my house was Professor Oak's lab. Professor Oak was known as the town's loon, since he always stayed holed up in his lab all day, but he was also the most intelligent person the town had ever met. He knew everything you could possibly hope to know about Pokémon and he was constantly trying to share his knowledge with the world. He was the most well known Pokémon professor in the world, in fact.

I hated that Toru was his grandson.

Trying to ignore all thoughts of Toru, I started heading toward the tall grass, eager to catch a Pokémon. Granted, I had no idea how I was supposed to, but what harm could it do to just observe them, right?

"Hey! STOP!" I jumped and spun around to find Professor Oak racing toward me, a look of panic spread across his face. His graying hair was spiked and flying about as he ran toward me. His white lab coat billowed out behind him like a cape, and his brown outfit looked old, like he hadn't washed it in ages. "That's unsafe, Alice! There are wild Pokémon in the grass!"

"Um, yeah, I know," I muttered.

"You need a Pokémon to protect you from them."

"Well that's what I want to get, Professor."

"I know!" A grin spread across the professor's face. "Come, come! I have an idea!"

Eagerly, the professor led me away from the grass north of our town and towards his lab. It was an old building with pale yellow bricks and a worn pathway from all the people coming in and out of it. As we stepped inside, I was met with bright linoleum floors and a couple scientists going about reading books and entering information into computers. There were a few bookshelves completely stuffed with books. As I went deeper into the lab, I found more machines that I had no idea what they did scattered about. To my right was a table with three poke-balls placed securely on tiny stands.

That's when I noticed Professor Oak standing by Toru.

Toru looked and dressed like a jerk. He had spiked golden-brown hair, a long sleeved blue shirt that covered up on his neck loosely, and baggy pants with deep pockets which were always stuffed with his hands.

I tried to keep my soured expression off of my face as I joined the two of them. Toru didn't bother to hide his scowl.

"Gramps, I'm tired of waiting!" the impatient boy groaned, his foot tapping furiously.

The professor glanced at his grandson, and then rubbed his forehead in frustration. "Let me think!" The elderly man paused. "Ah, that's right. I told you both to come! Now just wait." He looked at me and gave a kind smile. "Alice, there are three poke-balls on that table, as I'm sure you have realized." He gave a hearty laugh. "There are Pokémon in these poke-balls! Oh, yes, when I was younger I was a very serious Pokémon trainer. I'd travel all over Kanto, collecting Pokémon and battling to get them stronger . . ." A distant look filled his eyes and his voice drifted away. Toru cleared his throat impatiently and it brought the professor out of his daze. "Alas, now that I'm old, I only have three of those Pokémon left. You can have one, though, Alice. Go ahead; choose!"

Toru stamped his feet in protest. "Hey! Gramps, that's no fair! What about me?!"

Professor Oak gave an exasperated sigh. "Toru, be patient! You'll get one too, but it is ladies first. Learn some manners!"

They both gave me an expectant look. I stood there for a moment before I turned and made my way over to the table.

_Three Pokémon to start a journey with? _I thought, staring at the containers. They were each glassy balls with a solid white bottom half and a transparent reddish top half. There was a white-and-black release button in the center of each one. _Which one do I choose?_

I carefully looked at each one through the transparent half. The one on the far left looked like a little dinosaur with a big green bulb on its back.

"That's the grass Pokémon, Bulbasaur," Professor Oak advised, watching me. "Is that the Pokémon you'd like?"

Still unsure, I put the poke-ball down, not answering. I went to the one in the center and picked up the ball, peering inside. This one looked like a turtle with bright blue skin and a curled tail.

"That is the water Pokémon, Squirtle." The professor gave me a keen look. "Is that the Pokémon you'd like?"

Again, I didn't answer and simply put it back, moving on to the final Pokémon. I looked into the poke-ball and found a lizard-looking Pokémon, skin bright orange with a pale belly, and a flame flickering on the end of its tail.

"That is the fire Pokémon, Charmander." A certain glint flashed through the professor's eyes. "Is that the Pokémon you'd like?"

I didn't say anything, but I didn't put the poke-ball down either. I just stared at the Pokémon who looked back up at me curiously with its large eyes.

Toru moaned. "Just pick one already!"

A tiny smile flickered across the Charmander's face and I grinned as well. There was a certain connection I felt with this Charmander. I couldn't put my finger on it. But it was already decided in my stomach.

"Yes," I said quietly. "I like Charmander."

"It's a very energetic Pokémon!" Professor Oak added. "And you'll need to be patient when training it."

"That's fine."

He smiled. "Then it is yours."

I kept the poke-ball close and Toru walked swiftly up to the poke-ball next to me. He picked up the one containing the Squirtle and gave me a sideways grin. "I'll take this one."

My eyes narrowed as I stared at my rival. I could tell that he had chosen the Squirtle purely on type. I had gotten the fire type, so he had taken the water type. Figures.

I was just leaving when suddenly Toru whipped around and announced, "Wait, Alice! Let's see how good our Pokémon are!" I looked back, giving him a look. "Come on, I'll battle you!" Before I could say anything, he hurried up to me and sent out his Squirtle. "Don't be a wuss, Alice!"

The professor gave a moan. "For Pete's sake . . . You're pushy as always, Toru. Alice, you've never had a Pokémon battle, have you? These battles are when trainers put their Pokémon in battles against each other to see who is stronger and to grow in level. Each Pokémon uses moves to lower the other's Health Points, or HP, to zero. When one trainer is out of usable Pokémon, they lose and the other wins. Well, you'll learn better if you experience it yourself. Go on and battle, Alice!"

I gave a determined look and got ready. Taking a deep breath, I considered the moves that I knew Charmander had from the small lessons Professor Oak gave me occasionally.

"Growl!" I commanded. Charmander did as he was told and Squirtle seemed a little bit intimidated.

"Tail whip," Toru said calmly. The Squirtle scurried up and his tail whapped against Charmander's face. Charmander seemed surprise and stumbled back. His defenses had fallen.

"Growl, again!"

"Tail whip."

We had gone back and forth like that until finally I said, "Scratch!"

It wasn't a powerful attack, but Squirtle obviously looked hurt. Toru had gotten Squirtle to use the move 'tackle' against Charmander a few times but by the end, my Charmander had prevailed and taken down Squirtle. The turtle-like Pokémon fell onto the floor, looking exhausted.

Charmander cheered and seemed even more energetic than before. I realized that he must've grown in level. I smiled. "Great job, Charmander!"

"Char!" the Pokémon cried in response, smiling up at me.

Still grinning, I looked up at my defeated rival. I had beaten Toru in our first battle! I couldn't hide the smile that spread across my face, no matter how hard I tried. Toru, on the other hand, looked utterly peeved.

"This is unbelievable!" he shouted, bringing Squirtle back into the poke-ball. "I picked the wrong Pokémon." I pursed my lips at him in protest but he ignored me. He muttered to the poke-ball and I could barely make out what he had said: "You'd better get stronger, you useless Pokémon."

My rival walked up to me and we stared into each others' eyes for a moment, electricity sparking between us. Finally he reached into his pocket and handed me a few poke-dollars. "Here. Eighty poke-dollars should suffice for our first battle."

"Wonderful, Alice!" Professor Oak congratulated. "When you win, you earn prize money from the person you defeated, and your Pokémon will grow! Continue to battle and make your Pokémon stronger!"

Toru sneered at me. "Right! I'll make my Pokémon battle to toughen it up! Alice? Gramps?" He smirked. "Smell you later!" He quickly left the lab, determination emanating from him.

Before I left, I gave one more look at the final poke-ball. The Bulbasaur looked a little sad, staring at me from its container. I gave a small smile and he nudged against the interior of his container, but it wouldn't move because of the stand. I looked away and exited the lab, not bearing to see the sadness in the final Pokémon's eyes.

* * *

**So? Is it good? Bad? Should I continue? Not? I know it's not especially creative so far, but as soon as I get past Pallet Town it'll get better, I promise. But please review and let me know what you thought of it. Thank you!**


	2. Alice: There and Back Again

**Thank you to those who have reviewed, made this a favorite, and are following! One special thanks to LifeofLove, who told me the mistakes in my previous chapter, which I have fixed. Another special thanks to kitsunelover300 for your suggestion on giving me a character. I assure you all that the whole story isn't going to be exactly like the game, just the beginning to get it started. Please read this next chapter and review!**

* * *

I took a deep breath as I exited Professor Oak's laboratory. I decided that the best thing to do was to show my mother my new Pokémon. She'd want to know that I got a new Pokémon, after all. I hurried to my house and found my mother still at the table, still reading her book. I went up to her, letting Charmander out of his ball.

"Oh, Alice!" my mother greeted. "Your new Pokémon is so cute! What's its name?"

"His name is Charmander, and he's a fire type. He's really strong!"

"Is he?"

"I defeated Toru even though his Pokémon was a water type."

My mother smiled. "That's wonderful, dear. You should have a quick rest."

A few minutes later, I was up and about with Charmander once more. "Oh, good!" my mother cried. "You and your Pokémon are looking nice and healthy. Take care, Alice."

I left the house, suddenly feeling invigorated and determined. I wanted to train my Charmander further, and get him to the highest level possible. My legs carried me to the wild grass immediately, a smile creeping onto my face.

What was probably hours later, I had trained my Charmander up to level fourteen. It had taken ages, battling tens upon tens of Pidgey and Rattata. I had traveled north of Pallet Town, but not quite to the next city. I stayed near Pallet Town, still uneasy about leaving home. But finally, I decided it was time. I took a nice rest at my house and kissed my mother goodbye as I left the house.

"You ready for this, Charmander?" I asked, lifting the poke-ball to my eyes. My Pokémon inside nodded and grinned. "Let's go!"

I charged out to the grass, feeling the rough needles brush against my legs. I walked around some tall fences and found a man with shaggy brown hair and an apron standing by some trees. He caught my eye and waved me over. Cautiously I approached.

"Hello there!" he announced in a grand voice. "I work for the Poke-Mart in the town north of here. I'm conducting a Free Samples Trial!" He handed me a tiny purple spray bottle filled with some clear liquid. "This is a potion. It is used to restore some of your Pokémon's health. You can use it in and out of battle. It's great for if you're not near a Poke-Center!"

I only gave him a nod and a smile and continued toward the next city, slipping the potion into my bag's side pocket. I vaguely remembered my mother talking about how there were Poke-Centers, which was where one of several sisters—all creepily named 'Nurse Joy'—would heal Pokémon using a special machine they had. Poke-Marts were places where trainers could buy necessary items.

"Well I should go visit a Poke-Mart and get some items," I said to myself as I trekked through the grass. Occasionally a Rattata or Pidgey would jump out at me, but Charmander took care of them quickly.

I made it to Viridian City.

I looked around, seeing a few people roaming around. I saw a building with a red roof, which I assumed was the Poke-Center. I saw another with a blue roof, which I assumed was the Poke-Mart. There was also a pond to the west. I steered clear of that. Not many people knew, but I was afraid of water. I always felt like I was going to drown after—

_Stop, stop, _I thought, pushing my wandering mind back to the issue at hand.

I walked down the sidewalk, passing flowers and a boy who was pacing back and forth mindlessly. I finally made it to the Poke-Mart and I walked in, immediately being surrounded by shelves of medicine and class counters with expensive items.

"Hey you!" The man at the counter immediately caught my eye and he waved urgently for me to come forth. "Did you come from Pallet Town?" I gave a nod as I walked over. "So you know Professor Oak?" I gave another nod. "Oh, that's good. His order came in, but I have no way of getting it to him. Could you take it back to him for me? Please?"

I gave a sigh, really wanting to get on with my Pokémon adventure, but I reluctantly gave a nod and took the package. Exiting the building and getting back into the clean air, I trudged back through the grass toward Professor Oak's laboratory. Pokémon ambushed me several times on the way back and each time Charmander took them down with a simple scratch.

"I want to get on to where there's more powerful Pokémon," I muttered. "But no. I have to be the mailman for Professor Oak!"

Still grumbling, I arrived in Pallet Town and stormed to the lab. I walked in and went straight to the professor.

"Hello, Alice!" he greeted. "How's my old Pokémon doing?" I released Charmander from his poke-ball and he immediately cuddled close to me. "Wow. It seems to already have grown very attached to you! You must be very talented as a Pokémon trainer!" I gave a small smile at the compliment.

"Professor Oak, I have something for you."

"You do?" I nodded and handed him the package. "Ah! It's the custom poke-ball! I had ordered it. Thank you very much, Alice!"

"Hey, Gramps!"

My face fell into an angered expression at the sound of Toru's voice. He came up behind me and I could feel his sneer without looking at him.

"I almost forgot," my rival continued. "What did you call me for in the first place?"

Professor Oak paused for a moment and then got a look of realization. "Oh, yes! Of course! I have a request for you two." He went to a table at the back of the room and looked back. "On this desk is my invention: the Pokédex! It automatically records data on Pokémon you've seen or caught." He beamed. "It's a high-tech encyclopedia!"

I looked uneasily at the professor. What did he have in mind?

"Alice. Toru. Take these with you." He picked them up and gave one to each of us. "You can't get good information on Pokémon just by looking at them. You have to catch them to get the best data! Here; use these to catch wild Pokémon."

Professor Oak handed me five poke-balls. My eyes widened in surprise and I smiled. "Thank you, Professor!"

The elder man nodded. "A wild Pokémon is any fair game in the wild. Throw a poke-ball at it and try your best to catch it! It won't work all the time, though. If the Pokémon is healthy, it can easily escape. You have to be very lucky!" He looked at both of us. "Try to complete the Pokédex on all the Pokémon in the world. That was my dream, when I was just a boy! But alas, I'm too old now to complete the job. So I want you two to complete my dream for me! Get moving; both of you! This is a great undertaking in all of Pokémon history!"

Toru scoffed. "All right, Gramps! Leave it all to me." he turned to me. "Alice, it really pains me to say this . . ." I glared at him when I heard the sarcasm in his voice. "But you won't be necessary for this. I know! I'll borrow a Town Map from my sister! But I'll be sure to tell her not to lend one to _you _Alice!" he laughed. "Don't even bother to come and ask her for one."

With that stupid smirk still spread across his face, he left the room. In a rage, I stormed after him. But Toru was a lot faster than me. By the time I got out of the lab, he was gone. I seethed and went to his house, finding Daisy sitting alone at the table, looking at a Town Map.

"Hi, Daisy," I greeted.

"Hey Alice!" she answered, smiling up at me. "Toru told me about that adventure Grandpa sent you both on. That's really lazy of him. Here, this should help you." She handed me the Town Map that she was looking at. I smiled wide.

"Thanks a gazillion, Daisy!"

I hurried out of the house, reinvigorated with determination. I was going to catch up with that idiot Toru and I was going to be him.

I was going to be a Pokémon Master!

* * *

**Please review and let me know what you think.**


	3. Alice: Capturing

I was heading towards the north end of Viridian City when I realized: I didn't know how to catch a Pokémon. In my confusion, I took out my Pokédex and looked through it, hoping that there'd be something in it that explains how to catch Pokémon.

"Excuse me," an elderly man said, as he hobbled over to me. He was bald on the top of his head with a long white beard-and-mustache-combo. "What is that red box you have?" I explained to him what it was. "Oh, so you're working on a Pokédex! Then let me give you a word of advice. Whenever you catch a Pokémon, the Pokédex will update the information automatically, see?" He paused when he saw my confused, slightly embarrassed expression. "Do you know how to catch a Pokémon?" I shook my head. "Well then I suppose I'd better show you!"

The man led me to a patch of grass, where a Weedle came out. He reached into his pocket and took out a poke-ball. Immediately he threw it at the Weedle. It took a minute, but the ball stopped shaking and I knew that the Weedle must've been caught. The elderly man looked back at me and smiled.

"Was that educational?" he asked. "In honesty, it's better to lower the wild Pokémon's health before you throw the poke-ball, to ensure that the Pokémon won't escape. I was lucky to have caught that Weedle at all!"

I nodded and smiled. I knew how to catch Pokémon! Excitement filled me and I felt like I needed to find my own Pokémon and catch 'em all!

So I went on the hunt for new Pokémon.

Out of curiosity, I went west of the city and found a patch of grass out of the way. I trekked through it and found a couple new Pokémon named Mankey and Spearow. Unfortunately, they were lower level so my Charmander took them down far too easily and I didn't get the opportunity to catch them. I also found higher level Rattata. One in particular, I discovered, was a level five. It didn't go down when my Charmander scratched it, but it certainly seemed weak, so I threw my first poke-ball at it.

I caught it!

I was ecstatic as I picked up the poke-ball. Rattata looked exhausted inside, but now I had more than one Pokémon! The information was entered into the Pokédex.

_Rattata: Mouse Pokémon. One foot, no inches. 7.7 pounds. Its fangs are long and very sharp. They grow continuously, so it gnaws on hard things to whittle them down._

"I can name my Pokémon," I realized when I saw the option in the Pokédex. I looked at the mouse Pokémon and smiled. "I'll call you Tooth. I've never seen teeth so big on a Rattata!"

I stuck the poke-ball onto my belt and continued searching around in the grass. More Pokémon jumped out at me, but none of them could survive Charmander's scratch.

Eventually I decided to go back to the Poke-Center and heal my Pokémon. I would use Tooth to lower the health of the weaker Pokémon.

It worked well.

By the time I was done with that area, I had captured a Spearow, which I named Flutter, and a Mankey, in which I kept the name Mankey, as well as raised all four of my Pokémon's levels. That's when I finally paid attention to my surroundings. I noticed a brick road that seemed to be paved with gold. Curious, and gaping in awe, I started to follow the road, to see where it led.

I found Toru walking toward me.

Surprise filled my face, to see him so soon.

"Hey! Alice!" he called with his sneer. "What, are you going to the Pokémon League? Forget about it! You don't even have a badge, do you? The guard won't let you get through without them." Suddenly a glint flashed in his eyes. "Hey, did your Pokémon get any stronger?"

Before I knew it, a battle had begun. I cursed under my breath, yelling at myself that I should have gone to a Pokémon center.

He sent out a Pidgey—at level _nine._

_How much training has he done? _I wondered.

We began our battle. I barely got two hits in when his Pidgey had nearly knocked out Flutter. I brought the Spearow back and sent out Charmander. The Pidgey had gone down after one shot of ember. Nervously, I let Charmander take on his Squirtle as well.

His Squirtle was only level nine.

I gave a laugh when I thought about how Charmander was six levels higher. Suddenly my anxiety had disappeared and instead a grin was replaced. Toru looked agitated but still had his cool exterior. I knew that fire type moves would be useless against his Squirtle, so I stuck to using scratch. When Toru didn't use any water-type moves, I was surprised.

What a moron.

My Charmander took down his Squirtle so easily, I gave another laugh. "Yet another win for me, Toru!"

He glared. "You just lucked out!"

"Sure I did."

Grudgingly, he gave me one hundred-forty-four poke-dollars. I smiled as I put it into my bag.

"I heard that he Pokémon League is just _crawling _with tough trainers," Toru went on. "I have to figure out how to get past them. You should quit hanging around and get a move on, Alice!" He shoved past me and I shouted an obscenity after him he just ignored me.

Through my anger, I knew that I should get my Pokémon to a Poke-Center.

When all my Pokémon were healed, I decided it was about time I moved on to the next city. I knew that the Viridian Forest was north of the city, and crawling with bug Pokémon, so I thought it'd be best to get some medicine from the Poke-Mart—just in case.

I passed through some grass on the way to the forest and found a Pidgey, who I captured and named Soar. Smiling at my nearly-full party, I continued into the forest.

* * *

**Please review and let me know what you think; thank you!**


	4. Alice: A New Friend

It was dark.

The trees blocked out a lot of the sunlight, so it was pretty dark in the forest. I saw a few people roaming around, mostly bug-catchers, and a lot of tall grass. I realized I had no idea how to get through the forest. Go left, or go right?

I went left.

I decided that, even if this is not the correct path, I could always capture new Pokémon and train harder.

I managed to capture a Weedle, who I named Sting, and a Caterpie, who I named Butter.

Imagine my surprise when my Caterpie's poke-ball suddenly disappeared!

Vaguely, I remembered Professor Oak describing the PC storage system, which transported the poke-balls into a machine when a trainer had more than six on them. It still frightened me and a tiny shriek exited my lips. Luckily nobody was around to stare at me. I thought about how there was probably more powerful Pokémon than bug Pokémon in the forest. I headed back to the Viridian Poke-Center and put the Weedle back into the PC.

As I went back to the forest, and went deeper in, I found that I was being challenged by a bunch of trainers. Most of them had bug Pokémon and I managed to level up Flutter and Soar because of it. Five trainers later, I found that I was nearing the edge of the forest. I was shifting through the grass when I suddenly found a Pikachu.

A Pikachu!

It stared at me for a moment before scurrying away. I followed eagerly. It was rare to find a Pikachu, wasn't it? Especially in a place like a forest! I was going to catch this Pokémon; that was a promise!

The Pikachu moved fast, but I kept up just as much. "Quit running away!" I hissed as I followed, occasionally losing sight of it because of the grass.

Finally, I cornered it against a wall of trees planted so close together that not even the Pikachu could escape into them. The Pikachu looked back, a look of agitation on its face. I sent out Charmander. "All right, let's do this! Charmander, use—"

Before I could give my command, the Pikachu sent out an electric shock.

At me.

I shrieked as electricity zapped through my body. I collapsed onto the ground, coughing, as if I could spit the tingling feeling out of my mouth. Charmander scurried over to me worriedly.

"Char! Char!" he cried, nuzzling against my cheek. I could feel my hair had frizzed up and my skin was slightly singed in some areas. I pulled myself up onto my hands and knees and glared at the Pikachu who almost seemed to smirk at me.

Toru.

That's what this Pikachu reminded me of! This Pikachu had the same glare, the same smirk, the same attitude as that idiot Toru!

"I don't even care if I don't catch you," I moaned as I pulled myself up to my feet. My knees knocked against one another, and my shoulder was really sore from hitting the ground, but I ignored it. "All I want is to wipe that stupid grin off your face!"

The Pikachu gave me a look as if to say "Bring it on!"

"Charmander, use ember!" I shouted.

My Pokémon nodded and sent the flames spiraling toward the electric Pokémon. The Pikachu ducked and scampered to the left. Charmander followed it, but the Pikachu was too quick for him. The Pikachu jumped forward and tackled my Charmander. They both went rolling around in the grass.

"Scratch it! Scratch it!" I squealed, watching them and avoiding their tumble when they got near to me.

Charmander attempted to follow my order, but Pikachu kept its arms curled tightly around Charmander, so my Pokémon couldn't even bring its claws anywhere close to the mouse Pokémon.

Finally Pikachu released Charmander and jumped back, legs pushing off of Charmander's stomach. My Pokémon moaned and sunk to the ground, holding its stomach, which was obviously pained after the springing off. I glared at the Pikachu.

"Take a rest, Charmander!" I told my Pokémon, bringing it back into the poke-ball. I sent out Tooth.

_Two mouse Pokémon, who are probably about the same speed, _I thought, staring at both of them. Is this going to be easier or harder?

"Quick attack!" I ordered. Rattata obeyed and managed to hit the Pikachu. The electric Pokémon somersaulted backward.

"Pika!" the yellow Pokémon shrieked in anger.

"Again, Tooth!"

My Rattata charged at the Pikachu, full speed, but the opponent ducked at the last second. Tooth's front teeth suddenly rammed into a tree and got stuck in the bark. My eyes widened as the Pikachu used a thundershock, knocking out my Rattata immediately. The electricity hit the tree, too, cracking the bark, sending deep cuts through the trunk.

"Return!" I cried, as Tooth came back into his poke-ball.

The Pikachu scurried into the grass a little and stared back at me, smirking. "Pika, pika!" it giggled. I gave an agitated huff.

"I'm not going to risk any more Pokémon you," I growled. The Pikachu just continued to smile in content.

A sudden loud CRACK took both of our attentions. I looked toward the tree and Pikachu looked up, eyes growing. The tree, which had cracked and split, was suddenly falling forward—straight towards Pikachu.

"PIKA!" the young Pokémon shrieked, cowering and covering its head with its tiny arms, as if that would save it from being crushed by a tree. My legs propelled me forward and I grabbed Pikachu, curling it up against my abdomen like I was its own shield, and tumbled forward. The tree barely missed my foot as it smashed to the ground. I lay on the ground for a moment before uncurling and letting the Pikachu fall from my grasp. The Pikachu stared at me with wide, surprised eyes. I breathed hard, from the adrenaline and fear.

"Y-You okay?" I whispered. The Pikachu slowly nodded. Giving a sigh of relief, I sat up and found that a bunch of supplies had fallen out of my bag when I hit the ground. I got onto my hands and knees and started gathering up the potions and poke-balls that had fallen out.

Pikachu stared at me with curious eyes. Finally it looked at one of my empty poke-balls that had fallen out of my bag. It crept over to it and nudged the ball with its head. The poke-ball opened and captured the Pikachu. I watched in awe as the poke-ball nodded back and forth, back and forth . . . then stop.

"No way," I muttered, crawling over to it.

I released Pikachu out of the ball and it looked at me with a look that clearly meant "What?"

"You willingly let yourself be caught by me?" I asked in a quiet voice. Pikachu shrugged and I smiled. "Well, welcome aboard, Pikachu." He looked away and crossed his arms, obviously trying to show that he had acted on an impulse, and that he himself wasn't completely on board.

"Yeah, sure," I chuckled. "Come on; let's get you and the others to a Poke-Center."

When I got into Pewter City, I didn't really care to look around. I was determined to get to the Poke-Center so both me and my Pokémon could rest. I entered and the people who had been in the center gave me strange looks. I knew I must've been dirty because of the forest floor, and my hair still was very frizzy because of Pikachu's electric attacks.

While Nurse Joy was healing my Pokémon, I went to the PC and called up Professor Oak. His face appeared on the screen.

"Alice! Nice to hear from you!" He grinned. "It's been less than a day! Although, the day is nearing its end. Are you going to stay the night at the Poke-Center?"

"They let you stay here?"

"Of course! It actually takes a fee, unlike the healing, but it's worth it for a good night's sleep."

"Then, yes, I suppose I'd stay here."

"Good, good! So how many Pokémon have you caught? Have your Pokémon grown?"

"Yes, very much!" I listed off all of the Pokémon I've caught and how much they've grown. Then I went on to explain the encounter with Pikachu in the forest.

"Hmm!" the professor said, processing the information. "Very interesting . . . You must have earned that Pikachu's trust when you risked your life to save his. You are very lucky you weren't injured in any way, Alice."

"Yes, I know."

"You shouldn't be reckless."

"I understand."

"You would do it again if you needed to, wouldn't you?"

"Yes, sir."

The professor sighed. "Well, I guess that is to be expected from kind trainers such as you."

"So, professor . . ." I messed with my hair, trying to calm the frizz. "How's Bulbasaur? I think he was lonely when he was left in the lab."

"Oh, the Bulbasaur? It has a trainer, now."

I stopped messing with my hair. "Who?"

* * *

**Please review! The next chapter is going to be in the perspective of the trainer that has claimed Bulbasaur. The new trainer will be making appearances in chapters coming. Please review and let me know what you thought of this chapter!**


	5. Dani: Beginning Your Adventure

**This chapter is in a new perspective. This chapter is in the perspective of the trainer that received Bulbasaur. I really hope you'll enjoy it!**

* * *

I opened my eyes and was met with the familiar cracks in my ceiling. Sighing, I sat up in bed and stretched. My room was bland. It wasn't painted—Dad didn't have enough money yet—but I didn't really mind. I stood up and my nightgown fell to my knees. Time to get dressed.

I wore my usual attire consisting of black pants that stopped at the ankles, a purple shirt whose sleeves stopped at the elbows, black boots and white socks that weren't visible. My wavy black hair fell to my shoulders and brushed up against my shirt. Then there was that annoying strand of hair that always fell between my icy blue eyes, no matter what I did. But that didn't matter as much. I was somewhat used to it now.

Today was my birthday.

It was hard to believe that I had been in Kanto for four years, living in Viridian City. Previously I had lived in a distant region called Unova, one of which people here from Kanto seem to be completely unfamiliar with. Well, that was just as well. The reason I live here now is because back when my whole family, Mom included, lived in Unova, Dad and I found out that my mother had been having an affair. My parents divorced soon after. I live with Dad, now, and he moved us to Kanto, leaving my mother behind.

I don't blame my Dad or anything. I still visit Mom over the summers and other occasional trips. They're always really awkward, though, since she apologizes all the time. I think it's because she saw me cry once after I found out about the affair and she wants to make it up to me. But after I cried that day I had decided that I'd take things more seriously. I was no longer a little kid. I knew that the world would do horrible things to people if it had permission. Which it does, apparently.

I walked downstairs and found my father reading his paper at the table. I poured myself some cereal from the cupboard.

"Happy Birthday," Dad called, not looking up from his paper.

"I want my own Pokémon," I suddenly blurted. That caught my father's attention. He looked up from his paper.

"You what?"

"I want my own Pokémon." I turned to him. "I want to go on an adventure. You know, like all those people from Pallet Town that you hear about. Like that kid who beat the Elite Four and won the title of Pokémon Champion a couple years ago. He was from Pallet Town and started out with a Rattata from the town."

"Well . . . I'm sure I could find someone to catch a Caterpie or something in the Viridian Forest—"

"No. I want to get a Pokémon from Pallet Town, and I want to do it myself."

My father gave me a hard look. "You want me to let you go off on some adventure on your own?"

"Plenty of children do it, Dad. Please?"

He gave a sigh. I knew that he felt bad about the affair, too. It wasn't his fault, but he felt bad that I was exposed to that at a young age. "All right, fine. I'll allow you to. But you have to promise me that you will be safe."

"I'll have Pokémon to protect me, Dad."

"It's dangerous getting to Kanto without a Pokémon to defend you through the tall grass."

"I'll get Connor to take me."

My father still looked at me skeptically but allowed me permission. I grinned and gobbled down my cereal. When I was done, and after another safety speech from my father, I scurried out of the house. I knew that Pallet Town lay south of Viridian City and so that's where I immediately wanted to head toward. Unfortunately, I knew that my father would kill me if he found out that I had gone without protection. So, instead, I headed toward Connor's house, which was next door.

My knuckles tapped rapidly on the door and my neighbor answered. He was about my height with longish brown hair, whose bangs fell into his deep eyes. He had this strange obsession with wearing suspenders. This day he was wearing a long-sleeved white button-up collared shirt, which was tucked into his brown slacks being held up by neon green suspenders. His black boots were similar to mine, though not as high laced.

"Connor, what in the world are you wearing?" I groaned.

He glanced down at his attire, a confused look filling his face. "What? It's not that different from what I usually wear."

"Exactly!" I gave a sigh and put my serious face on. "Whatever. Look, I need you to take me to Pallet Town."

"What? Why?"

"I want to get my first Pokémon and I heard that Professor Oak of Pallet Town could give me a rare starter Pokémon. I don't want to start with a Rattata or Pidgey or anything."

"What's wrong with Rattata or Pidgey?"

"Nothing. I just want something different, you know?"

He gave a shrug. "So you just need some protection so no Pokémon attack you?"

"Basically."

"All right." He stepped out of the house and closed the door behind him. He gave me a toothy grin and started to lead me out of the town. "Your dad is actually okay with this?"

"Surprisingly, yes. It did take some convincing though."

As we approached some of the tall grass, Connor sent out his Pokémon from his poke-ball. It was a Rattata, though very well trained and larger than most. We both knew that the cute rat was close to evolving, and Connor spent more and more time training it every day.

I walked next to Connor as Rattata led the way. "Do you ever dream of going out into the world and training that Rattata against more powerful Pokémon, rather than these weak Pidgeys?"

The boy shrugged. "It's nice around here. Sometimes I can go to the Forest, sometimes down here. Other times I can even go down the gold road towards the Pokémon League and dream of becoming the Pokémon Champion!"

"But don't you ever want to go out and really try to do that? Stop dreaming and actually go out and do it?"

The boy was silent and shrugged again.

I sighed. Should've known Connor was never very adventurous, never traveling far away from home. I often wondered if he was going to spend his whole life in the small town of Viridian. It certainly was a depressing thought, and I hoped that Connor wouldn't succumb to something like that.

"And here we are!" Connor announced as we entered Pallet Town. I took in a deep breath and exhaled. Pallet Town was said to have the cleanest air in the world, and it certainly did not disappoint me. Immediately, I felt reinvigorated. It was a nice feeling.

"I'm gonna head back," he told me. "You should be fine when you get your own Pokémon, right?"

"Yeah. And it'll be more of a bargain if Professor Oak knows that I can't get back home without a Pokémon. He'll feel almost obliged to give me one."

Connor laughed. "All right, Dani. See you later!"

I waved to him as he headed back towards Viridian. Then I turned and spotted the pale yellow bricked building that I identified as the lab. I headed towards it.

"Oh? Who are you?" the professor asked as he looked up from his computer. I stood before him, that look of determination morphed into a scowl. The professor seemed to be compared me to someone. Probably because of my determined scowl, my crossing of the arms, my certain know-it-all attitude . . .

"I'm Danielle Hughes," I announced. "And I would like a Pokémon to start my journey."

"Oh? You would, would you?"

"Yes, that's what I said."

Professor Oak gave a chuckle. "Well I only have one Pokémon left—"

"I'll take it."

His eyebrows rose. "You don't even want to know what it is?"

"Well of course I want to know which Pokémon it is. But I don't really mind which Pokémon it is, so long as it will listen to me. Is it a ghost type? That would be preferable."

"Let me get it for you," he said, turning away and going to his cabinets. I heard him mumbling, quiet to himself:

"So she likes ghost types." A flicker of a grin flashed across his face. "My, my . . . I wonder if she'll receive the same attitude as Agatha."

I almost wanted to ask him who Agatha was, but suddenly he turned around and held out the poke-ball. "Here you are," he replied. I took it gratefully. "That is the grass Pokémon Bulbasaur. He is easy to train, and very loyal to the trainer that chooses him. He's a wonderful Pokémon for a rookie trainer."

"Thank you so much!" I cried, peering into the poke-ball. "I'll start on my Pokémon journey straight away!" I released the Bulbasaur and he looked up at me. I knelt down and gave the Pokémon a hug. "I think you'll be a fantastic Pokémon, Bulbasaur."

He gave a smile. "You're a trainer, who has the look and general attitude of Toru, yet has the caring and compassion towards Pokémon that Alice has." I looked up and gave him a confused look. He gave a laugh and waved his hands. "Sorry, I'm just an old man babbling. Go on; enjoy your adventure!" I smiled and nodded. Though as I left with Bulbasaur close at her side, I could've sworn I heard him mutter, "I wonder if these three will ever cross paths."

* * *

**Please review and give me your thoughts.**


	6. Alice: The First Gym

**Thank you to those who pointed out my switch from first to third person in the last chapter. I have fixed the problem. Thank you again for the help! Please read and review the next chapter.**

* * *

Professor Oak explained to me exactly who Danielle was. I listened intently for about twenty minutes and then the professor had to go. By then the sun was long set and I was feeling very tired. I paid Nurse Joy for a room in the center. By the next day, I felt very refreshed.

As I collected my Pokémon from Nurse Joy and left the Poke-Center, I wondered what kind of person Danielle really was. Trying to concentrate on my journey, I finally looked around Pewter City. There was a museum at the northern end of the city, a couple houses; a Poke-Center and Poke-Mart, like in any city; and there was a strange building in front of the museum.

"That must be a Gym," I said to myself as I headed toward it. I knew about Gyms. They were buildings scattered around the region—eight total—where trainers can challenge the Gym Leader, who was someone that specialized in one type. I remembered when Toru mentioned the eight Gym Badges, back at Viridian City. "I'll show up that stupid Toru and get all the badges!"

I entered the building and was met with stuffy air. It smelled like sweat and dirty socks. I gave a cough as I walked forward. There was a man waiting by a couple statues. His hair was blue like my mother's, and slicked. He also wore glasses. He looked at me and grinned wide. "Hey! Do you have big dreams?! Do you even dare to dream of the day you can become the Pokémon Champion?! I'm not a trainer, but I can let you know how to win in these Gyms. Please let me take you to the top!"

A tiny smile crept onto my lips. I knew that I was going to need as much help as I can get. I shrugged. "All right, sure Mister."

He gave a cheer. "All right! You won't be disappointed!"

I gave a tiny giggle and continued toward the Gym Leader. Before I could approach him, a boy dressed in army-like attire, which was waiting on the side, called out, "Hey! You can't challenge him yet. He won't even need to be bothered. I'll be battling you first!"

Suddenly we engaged in a battle.

Well, that was just as well. At least it would help increase the level of Mankey.

The army boy sent out a Geodude, and I sent out Mankey.

The battle wasn't too difficult. Mankey just used low kicks to take down his Geodude. When the boy sent out a Sandshrew, Mankey used the same attack. It wasn't nearly as effective as I had expected.

"You'll be defeated before my Sandshrew!" the boy laughed. I rolled my eyes. This boy was incredibly cocky.

Mankey beat his Sandshrew without issue.

"D-Dang it!" the boy hissed. "I let Brock down . . ."

_Brock, _I thought. _So that's the Gym Leader's name._

Before I approached Brock, I healed my Mankey with a potion. Now there wouldn't be a disadvantage for me when I battle. I walked forward.

Brock was a hefty guy, well built and well trained. His hair was dark brown and spiked, similar to Toru's. He wore a black shirt with a vest over it, along with green cargo pants. His eyes were squinted and determined as he stared and evaluated me.

"This is the Rock Gym," he explained. "Rock-type Pokémon have a hard exterior and determination beyond all others. They have willpower that exceeds far past any other type of Pokémon. We are fair and will accept defeat only when appropriate. You think you can beat us?" He grinned. "Send out your best."

The first Pokémon Brock sent out was a Geodude, but I could tell that it was a high level. It looked tougher and larger than the boy's Geodude. I continued with the same strategy, sending out Mankey and using low kicks. I wished for the hundredth time that Mankey knew a fighting move other than a low kick.

That's when I realized all Brock was doing was raising Geodude's defenses.

"What are you playing at?" I demanded. Brock didn't say anything, just left his arms folded and stared at me intently. "Fine. Mankey, one more low kick!"

My Pokémon did as told, and the Geodude fainted, after several blows. Brock merely nodded and sent out an Onix.

An Onix.

The slithering rock snake towered over all of us. It was menacing and made me feel like an ant. But I swallowed my anxiety. I needed to seem strong and fearless. My Mankey would sense my fear and thus be afraid as well.

The Onix shot forward towards my Mankey. I called out for my Mankey to dodge, but the Onix was too fast and clashed against my Pokémon. Mankey gave out a loud shriek as it flew back and tumbled on the hard ground.

"Are you okay?!" I cried worriedly. But my pokemon rose to his feet and, though he looked battered, looked with even more determination. "All right, use a low kick!"

"Ma-an!" my pokemon complained, lifting up his feet gently. I noticed the cuts, scrapes, and newly formed bruises along the feet.

"After a while a pokemon loses the energy or strength to use a certain move," Brock advised, a grin starting to form across his face. "I noticed how you had fought my apprentice Derek. Your Mankey had already started to get tired and sore after fighting his Sandshrew."

I understood, then. "So you kept raising the defense of your Geodude so that it would take even more use of low kick in order to defeat it. Then Mankey wouldn't be able to use the move anymore."

"Precisely." He now had a full smile on his face. "And now, it seems you're out of luck." He raised his arm and Onix short forward towards Mankey once more. This time Mankey was able to somewhat dodge the attack, but his left shoulder still took the brunt of the attack. He fell to the ground, moaning in agony.

"Return, Mankey!" I called, bringing him back. "Rest up, okay?"

Now was the difficulty of deciding which pokemon to send out. None of my other pokemon really had an advantage against rock-types.

_Metal claw, _I reasoned, remembering the new move that Charmander had learned. It was steel-type and super effective against rock, right?

"Go, Charmander!" I called, sending out the said Pokemon.

"You're getting desperate!" Brock taunted. "Onix, use rock tomb!"

"Rock _what?!_" I squeaked.

The Onix kicked up some of the rocks scattered around the gym floor and sent them flying straight at Charmander. My pokemon gave a shriek as the rocks surrounded it, blocking any chance of escape. Just as fast as the rocks, the Onix dove forward and rammed one of the rocks forward, smashing against Charmander. The fire pokemon's pained shriek filled the air.

"Charmander!" I screamed, feeling desperate. This was something awful that came along with being a trainer. You had to listen to your pokemon as they got hurt and feel like you couldn't do anything about it.

The small lizard-like pokemon crawled out from in between the rocks, a bit of blood trickling down from where the rock had pierced his skin.

"Charmander," I said calmly. He glanced back at me. "Metal claw. No holding back."

My first pokemon nodded with determination flared up into his eyes. He sprinted forward and leapt into the air. His claws glinted and turned flashy steel. Both his claws were brought down, right on Onix's head. Once, twice, a third time. Charmander didn't hold back, just as I had told him.

And, just like that, the Onix had taken on too much damage than it could bear. The Onix fell to the ground, knocked out.

Brock looked genuinely shocked.

I smiled. "Does that end the battle, Brock?"

After a moment of shocked silence, the Gym Leader laughed and nodded. "Yes, you are deserving of the badge." He returned his Onix to its poke-ball and walked over to me, Charmander following him. He handed me a small badge that was silver plated and had a rigid shape.

I got the Boulder Badge!

"You did amazing, Charmander!" I complimented as I stooped down to be the same level as Charmander. My pokemon looked dazed and distant for a moment. "Hey, Charmander?" My pokemon blinked and looked up at me, smiling.

"Char!" he agreed.

I laughed. "Let's get you and Mankey to a Poke-Center, okay?"

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please review and let me know what you thought.**


End file.
